


Nervous

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen can't help but be nervous as Starscream circles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> [I warned him](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/66801395639/ask-smokescreen-likes-this-careful-smokey-you), but he's a sucker for punishement

"Scared, Autobot?" Starscream asks, running a claw along the underside of one of the quivering doorwings.

Smokescreen jolts at the unexpected contact, flicking his doorwing away from the touch. “ _Now why would I be nervous?_ " he wonders sarcastically to himself, " _I’m just, you know, tied up, blindfolded, gagged, and on my knees with Starscream behind me. No biggie._ " Smokescreen remains silent.

Chuckling, Sarscream moves to stand in front of his captive and admires the sight- frame taught, faceplates heated, fans whirring quietly, hands fidgeting nervously behind his back. The seeker kneels down in front of Smokescreen and teases seams with his long claws- pulling a surprised gasp and another jerk from the Autobot.

Smirking, the seeker palms Smokescreen’s panel. “My my,” he purrs, “Things seem to be getting rather heated down here.”

The gag muffles Smokescreen’s cursing as he grinds his panel into Starscream’s hand. 

Just like that, Starscream’s touch is gone.

Starscream’s smirk grows into a smile when Smokescreen whimpers at the loss and he hunches over. Pacing around the bound mech, Starscream watches as the Autobot shifts to press his thighs together- doorwings quivering more than ever. Honestly, the seeker is impressed Smokescreen’s lasted this long. No amount of teasing or taunting has gotten the Autobot to beg or use either of his safe words. “Something the matter?” he questions innocently as Smokescreen continues to squirm.

With a forceful gust of air from his vents, Smokescreen shakes his head.

"Good," Starscream growls, stepping in and grabbing the mech’s chin, "Because we’re just getting started."

A muffled moan makes it past the gag, and Starscream laughs once more- sending shivers down Smokescreen’s back.


End file.
